


Морская кадриль

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Lobsters, Parody, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Там есть лобстеры.  Много-много лобстеров.<br/>С ножами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морская кадриль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lobster Quadrille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358155) by [tigertrapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigertrapper/pseuds/tigertrapper). 



> Написано на Sherlock fic meme в ноябре 2010-го на заявку "Шерлок. Мориарти. Лобстеры. Ножи. Битва"
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Где-то гремит выстрел, и двое из трёх, вцепившись друг в друга, падают в воду. Всплеск воды полностью заглушается следующим за выстрелом взрывом.  
Это история не о том, сколько из тех, кто был у того бассейна, смогли выжить — если вообще кто-то смог. И когда мы говорим «трое», мы подразумеваем «четверо» или «пятеро». Или даже больше. Или четверо и несколько лазерных прицелов. В любом случае, история не про них. В этой будет куда больше воды, а отсутствие пистолетов и лазерных прицелов восполнят ножи.  
Во вселенной, не так уж далёкой от той, где столь неудобная потребность в кислороде заставляет сейчас одного из тех двоих судорожно впиваться пальцами в одежду другого, есть лобстеры.  
Много-много лобстеров.  
С ножами.  
Строго говоря, нас интересуют только трое из них. Или четверо, или пятеро, или больше. Или четверо и... в общем, вы поняли. Дабы не плодить сущности, остановимся на троих. Важно то, что у двоих из этой троицы есть ножи (хотя кусочек коралла с секретными чертежами Дворца Тритона тоже немаловажен, но один из лобстеров только что выкинул его, сделав совершенно бесполезным для сюжета. Хотя он с самого начала всё равно мало что значил).  
А самое главное — что тот же самый лобстер, известный как Лобстериарти, угрожает Джону ножом, и Шерлобстера это совершенно не устраивает. Конечно, сначала это было забавным, все эти игры и загадки. Но теперь, когда Джон сам чуть не бросается на нож, чтобы дать Шерлобстеру возможность избежать сей плачевной участи, это совсем не весело — скорее, сильно нервирует.  
Лобстериарти, словно состоящий лишь из тонких подёргивающихся ножек и насмешливого голоска, с чувством расписывает, что такой скучный лобстер, как Джон, совершенно не подходит Шерлобстеру («У него даже нормального имени, как у приличного лобстера нет, только какая-то кличка. Как у морской собаки, этой безобидной акулки. Верно, Джон?»)  
И это совершенно не так, потому что его «Х» значит «Хомар», а морская собака — сленговое обозначение не только Scyliorhinus stellaris, мирной кошачьей акулы, но и Ginglymostoma cirratum, акулы-няньки. Каждый уважающий себя лобстер знает, что акулы-няньки питают слабость к ракообразным и не прочь закусить ими. Джон не так уж безобиден. И уж точно он не домашний зверек Шерлобстера.  
— Мы можем править всеми семью морями, — мурлычет Лобстериарти. — Мы станем могущественнее, чем Тритон и Посейдон вместе взятые.  
— Хочешь, можешь, можешь, хочешь ты со мной пойти плясать? — продолжает он.  
Шерлобстер крепче сжимает в клешне старый служебный нож Джона. Кое-что он действительно хочет сделать — только для этого потребуется некоторое количество кипящего масла и длинная тонкая вилка. И приходится держать лицо, пока его мозг бешено ищет способ выплыть из этого Мексиканского залива.  
Итак. Лобстериарти у него на прицеле ножа. Джон на прицеле у Лобстериарти. Нож он держит с высокомерной самоуверенностью, и обезоружить его Джону проще, чем отнять конфету у головастика. Джон это успешно доказал двумя минутами ранее, но затем Лобстериарти любезно сообщил им о наблюдающем за ними укротителе угрей. (Очевидно, угри хорошо выдрессированы, чрезвычайно преданны Лобстериарти и очень голодны. Если всё это не блеф. Несколько связанных с Лобстериарти дел, которые расследовал Шерлобстер, доказывали, что у него может быть сообщник. И на данный момент Шерлобстер склонялся к варианту, что это не кто иной, как убийца, известный под именем Мурен — прозвище, данное ему из-за исключительного таланта управляться с угрями. Если вас смутил тот факт, что в начале истории говорилось о троих героях, позвольте напомнить, что речь шла только о лобстерах. Мурен же, или, если хотите, Себастьян — краб).  
Страдальческое выражение, мелькнувшее на лице Джона, когда он опустил нож и отступил — самое худшее в данной ситуации. Шерлобстер никогда больше не хочет видеть это выражение вновь. И это плохо. Он волнуется за Джона, и к чёрту его хладнокровность, волнуется так сильно, что прежнее равнодушие уже не вернуть. Это плохо, потому что, как Лобстериарти радостно заявил, у него действительно есть сердце – которое тот вырвет голыми клешнями. Шерлобстер не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым даже в период линьки.  
— Бедная несчастная душа, — тянет Лобстериарти.  
Шерлобстер заканчивает продумывание последних деталей плана побега и семи его возможных исходов. Он пытается сообщить о плане Джону — мигая глазами-бусинками и странно подёргивая антеннами. Джон смотрит на медленно покачивающийся в такт анемон. Кивает собственной антенной в знак согласия.  
И затем гигантская сельдь сваливается на них сверху и съедает Лобстериарти, оставив лишь дизайнерскую раковину от Вестморе.  
Нож падает всё ниже и ниже, и, наконец опустившись на дно, поднимает вокруг себя мутное облачко.  
Мы могли бы упомянуть, что Себастьян задохнулся от шока при виде этого, начисто забыв про всех угрей. А Себастьян видел многое в своей жизни. Он путешествовал по всему миру; видел ужасы Арабского моря во время войны и охотился на ужасных тварей в Бенгальском заливе просто ради развлечения, чудом избежал смерти в Лабрадорском море. Однажды во время прогулки по побережью в Дании его схватил французский повар с сомнительными умственными способностями и ещё более сомнительными усами. И по сей день Себастьян отказывается говорить о том, что произошло на той Кухне — именно так, с большой буквы. И если он услышит от вас что-нибудь про посткухонный синдром - готовьтесь к Ужасной Смерти от Угрей. Как бы то ни было, в этот момент Себастьян Мурен понимает, что вид заживо проглоченного Лобстериарти будет преследовать его до конца жизни (возможно, эту свою травму он обозначит как «Сельдь») и клянётся про себя, что, если потребуется, станет преследовать Шерлобстера до самого конца Срединно-Атлантического хребта, чтобы отомстить за смерть своего лучшего друга.  
Но мы не будем говорить об этом, поскольку это всё вроде как сказка, а кого в сказках заботят чувства злодеев?  
Так или иначе, насчёт того, что данная картина навсегда останется выжженной на сетчатке, Себастьян прав. Ровно пятнадцать секунд спустя сельдь проглатывает и его. И затем внимательно смотрит на угрей.  
Угри смотрят на сельдь.  
Друг на друга.  
Снова на сельдь.  
Разворачиваются и дружно бросаются наутёк.  
Воцаряется тишина. Сельдь спокойно уплывает.  
— Селькрофт, — наконец тяжело вздыхает Шерлобстер, прервав молчание. — В самом деле, и какой смысл в диетах, если пожирать моих врагов у него уже вошло в привычку? Никогда не даёт мне вдоволь повеселиться, — слова замирают у него на челюстях. — Джон! Ты в порядке?  
— Шерло…  
Он спешит к Джону, быстро пробегается по нему антеннами, чтобы удостовериться, что тот не ранен — и, если говорить совсем уж откровенно, чтобы убедиться, что Джон по-прежнему здесь. — Ты в порядке? — снова спрашивает он.  
— Шерлобстер!  
Он замирает.  
— Я в порядке. Всё… в порядке, — произносит Джон. Шерлобстер видит, как подрагивают его левая клешня и вторая правая грудная нога, он едва удерживает их на весу. Пауза. — Хорошо, что никто этого не видел.  
— Что?  
— Ты лапал меня посреди чёртового Северного моря. Среди русалок пошли бы разговоры, — усмехается Джон.  
— Ну, разговоры всегда ходят, — Шерлобстер слабо улыбается — ну, или по крайней мере, изображает нечто, максимально похожее на улыбку лобстера-социопата. — Кстати о русалках. Лобстрад сообщил мне, что одна из королевских дочерей пропала. Возможно, её похитили. Несомненно, они упускают самое важное.  
Они плывут в неопределённом направлении, пока Шерлобстер разоряется обо всех ошибках, что в Скотланд-Лейк наверняка успели натворить. А то, что Джон дотрагивается до него антенной и Шерлобстер отвечает на прикосновение — русалки со своими разговорами могут катиться куда подальше.  
Позже, после раскрытия Дела о пропавшей русалочке, Джон настаивает на отпуске в Гудзоновом заливе, хотя Шерлок категорически отрицает свою потребность в отдыхе. Они оказываются во Флориде ещё до конца недели, где приходят на помощь доброй английской леди, у которой возникло небольшое недопонимание с мужем. В качестве благодарности она вяжет Шерлобстеру небольшой шарф, а Джону — свитер, такой маленький и изящный, что он мог бы попасть в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса.  
В конце концов их отпуск — или, как утверждают некоторые, медовый месяц — подходит к концу и они возвращаются в Северное море. Великое множество дел и долгие годы спустя они удаляются к английскому побережью, где Шерлосбстер разводит планктон, а Джон рассказывает их преданным поклонникам об их приключениях, и живут они долго и крабсливо.

_КОНЕЦ_


End file.
